


TOK'RA FLATS: A Lesson In Simple Pleasures

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Story, Tokra Flats, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-22
Updated: 2003-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: A visit to Snugbury's Ice Cream Parlor reveals a hidden attraction.





	TOK'RA FLATS: A Lesson In Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A slice of life in Tok'ra Flats

  
Author's notes: A slice of life in Tok'ra Flats  


* * *

TOK'RA FLATS: A Lesson In Simple Pleasures

### TOK'RA FLATS: A Lesson In Simple Pleasures

#### by Goddess Athene

Date Archived: 02/22/03  
Website: http://homepage.atlworld.com/athenic.scribe/.  
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Humor, Story, Gen story, Alternate Universe  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson, Other Characters   Mz Athene, Mz Angel, Mayor Debi   No Pairing         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: NONE  
Permission to archive: Tok'ra Flats Archive, TheBoy  
Series: The Riders of Tok'ra Flats  
Notes: A slice of life in Tok'ra Flats  
Warnings: High caloric intake and very sweet.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I take good care of them. I do own the original characters and situations. Ask politely.  
Summary: A visit to Snugbury's Ice Cream Parlor reveals a hidden attraction.

* * *

A Lesson in the Simple Pleasures of Life 

"Afternoon Mayor Debi. What can I get for you today?" The proprietor of Snugbury's ice-cream parlour greeted the Mayor of Tokra Flats as she entered the interior of the shop. 

It was cool inside the store. A long, black marble counter ran the full length of the right-hand side of the store, behind which a mirrored wall sported shelves displaying large numbers of sundae dishes in all shapes and sizes. On the floor below the shelves were the large wooden iceboxes; each packed with the 50 regular ice-cream flavours plus the various specials. 

"It's quiet in here today, Ms Athene, considering that it's so hot outside today. No takers?" Sitting herself on one of the stools arranged along the counter, the Mayor glanced behind her at the booths on the opposite side of the store. The high-backed, red leather benches either side of the marble topped tables were all empty. 

"I did have quite a few in earlier, around lunchtime, you know Ms Aislynn, Ms Kelly and the others, and Deputy Sam brought Deputy Teal'c in, tried to get him to try something other than vanilla. She won't win that one, I can tell you. I've tried often enough without any success. Mind you, it has been pretty quiet this afternoon. All the kids are helping to get the school set up ready for the new term, but I'm sure that they'll be along soon enough. Cassie brings my two back once they've finished for the day, and she usually buys a cone before she heads home. Just don't tell the good Doctor that Cassie has one every day - she have my guts for garters!" Athene grinned at Mayor Debi. "Truth be told, I'm expecting my regulars any minute now." 

"Regulars? And who might that be, as if I can't guess?" 

"The Sheriff and his young Deputy, Danny Jackson." The younger woman placed a glass of iced water in front of the Mayor as she spoke. "They come in most days now, even if the weather's not so warm. Now, what'll you have?" 

"Got any of that chocolate pecan left?" 

Athene opened the heavy wooden lid on one of the iceboxes. Searching amongst the cans, she finally found the one she wanted. "You're in luck. There's not much, but enough for a cone. Sugar cone, waffle or dipped?" 

"Just a sugar cone. So how long have the Sheriff and young Danny Jackson been `regulars' of yours?" 

"Since about three days after they rode into town! Turns out young Danny had never tasted ice cream, on account of him being raised with the Indians, so the Sheriff decided he needed educating. He's come in just about every single day since. Which reminds me, I need to put a couple of things on the stove..." 

Athene handed the cone to the Mayor, and then put on a fresh pot of coffee. Next, she rooted around under the counter, and produced a small pan and a selection of various storage canisters. She then turned to the nearest icebox, and retrieved a pat of butter and a jug of cream. Placing the saucepan on the small two-ring stove behind the counter, she began to combine the ingredients. The delicious aroma of chocolate fudge sauce filled the air. 

Turning back to her lone customer, Athene wiped her hands on a cloth. "Coffee's ready. Want some?" 

"I ought to be getting back to the Emerald City..." 

"Mayor, if you stay, I guarantee you a lesson in the simple pleasures of life." Her blue eyes twinkled as she looked out of the window. "And I can see the man that will give you this education headed this way, so you'd better make up your mind quickly." 

"Okay, you twisted my arm." 

Athene produced three cups, and was just pouring the coffee into the last one as the bell rang on the shop door. Deputy Danny Jackson entered the shop, removing his hat as he did so. "Afternoon Danny," she said, placing the third cup in front of him as he sat down on a stool at the end of the counter, about four away from the Mayor. "What'll it be today?" 

"Uh...afternoon Ms Athene...Mayor." The young man nodded in the direction of the two women. "I'll just...er...look at the menu." Blushing slightly, he picked up the menu and studied it closely. 

"He'll read that for a few minutes, and then he'll order the chocolate fudge sundae, no nuts," murmured Athene to Mayor Debi, "It's the same every day." 

The two of them sipped their coffee and watched the young man as he studied the menu intently. 

"The Sheriff not coming in today Danny?" Mayor Debi called to the buckskin-clad young man. 

"Huh?" Danny looked up at her, "No, not today. You've just got me..." he gave a fleeting half-smile and flushed slightly. He took a sip of his coffee, and placed the menu back down on the counter. 

"Made your decision?" asked Athene. 

"Yes. I think I'll have the... chocolate fudge sundae, no nuts." He grinned at Athene. "You know me." 

"I sure do," she grinned in reply, as she reached up to get the appropriate sundae glass, and started to assemble the dessert. "Told you," she muttered as she passed Mayor Debi, who hid her smile in her coffee cup. 

As Athene piled the dish high with scoops of vanilla and chocolate ice cream, Ms Angel, the former mayor of Tokra Flats, came in. 

"Thought I'd treat myself today, given that it's so hot," she said as she walked up to the counter. 

"I'll be with you in a moment," replied Athene. She poured the hot chocolate fudge sauce over the ice cream, and piped whipped cream in a swirl on the top. Sprinkling the dish with chocolate flakes, she placed it in front of Danny, and handed him a long spoon. "There you go, Danny. Enjoy." 

She walked back down to where Mayor Debi and Ms Angel were sat side by side. "What're you having today, Ms Angel?" 

"Raspberry with chocolate sauce, just a small cup, please. But it can wait just a moment..." 

Deputy Danny picked up his spoon. He stuck it deep into the dessert, bringing it out laden with ice cream, cream and chocolate sauce. As he closed his mouth around it, he closed his eyes, and savoured the flavours in a manner bordering on sexual pleasure. A small blob of cream remained on his bottom lip, and he slowly licked it off. 

The three women watched in silence as he repeated the process three times, his eyes closed the entire time. Tearing her eyes away from the spectacle at the end of the counter, Athene reached up for one of the smallest glass dishes on the shelves behind the counter. 

"Raspberry and chocolate wasn't it?" 

"Please," 

Athene spooned the dark red sorbet into the glass, and poured a generous amount of chocolate sauce over the top. Placing the glass and a spoon in front of Ms Angel she glanced at the Mayor, who was still watching the Deputy as he slowly savoured his sundae. 

"Told you it was worth sticking around for, Mayor." 

"Huh?" 

Athene indicated the young man with her head in response to the Mayor's unspoken question. As she did so, Danny Jackson finished the sundae. He scraped the glass as clean as he could with the spoon, and then cleaned a dribble of melted ice cream off the glass with his index finger. Sticking the finger in his mouth, he reached into his pocket and withdrew some money, which he left on the counter. 

"Thank you Ms Athene. Good afternoon ladies." He picked up his hat and left the shop. 

Athene scooped up the money and placed it in the till. "Same thing every day. Same sundae, same enjoyment. And he always pays way too much. Best tipper in town is young deputy Jackson." 

Mayor Debi drained her coffee cup and got up to leave."I gotta get me back to Louigi and the Emerald City." She left some money on the counter and moved towards the door, before she stopped and turned back to Athene and Ms Angel. "I hear it's gonna be real hot for some time. Might have to stop by here tomorrow afternoon." 

Athene grinned at the older woman. "See you then, bout the same time?" 

"Don't want to miss the lesson, do I?" The Mayor smiled, and left the shop. 

"Lesson?" Ms Angel looked confused. 

"Young Danny Jackson gives me a lesson in the simple pleasures of life every afternoon. Looks like the Mayor will be joining me from now on. What about you?" 

"Oh, I might be able to fit it in, if the store's quiet." She finished her ice cream and paid for it. 

"I'll see you same time tomorrow then?" 

"See you then." 

As Ms. Angel left the shop, the sound of children's voices came through the open door. Athene cleared away the two sundae dishes just as the door burst open and the children came in from their day setting up the school. Serving the children she smiled as she watched their excitement and delight in the different flavours. The babble was in sharp contrast to Deputy Danny's silent enjoyment of the dessert. 

She wouldn't say that the children enjoyed their ice creams any less, it was just that Danny's was so much more intense. Maybe it was what happened when you don't get exposed to the delights of ice cream until you were grown up. Who knew? All she knew was that watching Danny eat his sundae every day was a pleasure in itself.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Goddess Athene


End file.
